<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Cody's Been Bred For by jayperscreepers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143679">What Cody's Been Bred For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayperscreepers/pseuds/jayperscreepers'>jayperscreepers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attempts at Writing Star Wars Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayperscreepers/pseuds/jayperscreepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He picks up the lightsaber next to his foot, ignites it, and attempts to settle into a stance he’s seen one of the Jedi use. Dooku simply looks at him, amused, as if one of his pets had just pulled a butter knife on him. Given how tired Cody is, it’s most likely an accurate description of how much of a threat he is to the Count right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attempts at Writing Star Wars Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Cody's Been Bred For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody isn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this situation. General Kenobi is propped up against a piece of twisted metal a few meters behind him, extremely unconscious, and Cody is the only living trooper in what seems like the entire half of this planet. He isn’t completely satisfied with the General’s position, but it was the only place that wasn’t on fire in the area around him, and he doubted Dooku would have just let him drag Kenobi away to somewhere more secure, so it will just have to do. He picks up the lightsaber next to his foot, ignites it, and attempts to settle into a stance he’s seen one of the Jedi use. Dooku simply looks at him, amused, as if one of his pets had just pulled a butter knife on him. Given how tired Cody is, it’s most likely an accurate description of how much of a threat he is to the Count right now. He hopes his face doesn’t show his exhaustion, wishes he had his helmet on. He’d stuck it on General Kenobi, extremely aware that plastoid would do nothing to stop a lightsaber, and that it might be able to stop the General from getting stabbed in the head by a piece of shrapnel or something. Force-users have a nasty habit of flinging stuff around, and he’s not willing to fail his mission because Dooku chucked a rock at Kenobi’s head. At least this way the only casualty will (hopefully) be himself. He’s not scared - he kind of wishes he’d said a better goodbye to Rex, maybe been a bit nicer to Boil and Waxer when they’d tried to bring that rabid tooka onboard, but he’s not scared. This is, after all, what he’s been bred for, even if he doesn’t think the Jedi really lived up to his expectations. All he has to do is last long enough for reinforcements to arrive and get Kenobi out of here.</p>
<p>Dooku lights his saber and charges. Gritting his teeth, Cody prepares to die. At least he’ll go out cooler than most of his brothers so far.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>